


Missing III

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [3]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, Gen, Persuasion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Rene calls his father to persuade him to speak at his commencement.(Note: This is P/C because it is about their relationship, but Beverly does not appear)





	Missing III

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 10

“No.” His words were firm as he stared back at the blue eyes that matched his beloved’s so fiercely on the monitor. 

 _“But...Dad....”_   Jean-Luc held up his hand in front of the monitor.

“Rene, I am extremely proud of you for what you have accomplished, and I know your mother is, too.  But I will _not_ give the commencement address for your class.”  Rene sighed.

 _“I told the Superintendent I didn’t think I would be able to convince you, but he wanted me to try. Said you might do it for an old friend, but he thought it would be better coming from me.”_   Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his son.

“Who’s the current super?” 

 _“Admiral Riker.”_   Jean-Luc shook his head with a smile.

“I should have known.”   Rene’s eyes brightened.

_“So...you’ll do it?”_

“No.” 

_“But...”_

“How did Admiral Riker know you were my son?  I thought we were careful to use Howard as your last name? He hasn’t seen you since, well...you were still a baby toddling around with his daughter when we last saw the Rikers. I doubt he would have recognized you from a toddler.”  Rene hung his head. 

 _“It’s my fault, Dad.  Admiral Riker told me I looked familiar.  I mean...”_   he patted his head with his receding hairline _.  “He said he once knew someone who had said he lost his hair when he was my age...and then he realised my last name was Mom’s maiden name and he figured out who I was.”_   Jean-Luc chuckled.

“It’s not your fault.  Admiral Riker...he used to be my first officer.” Rene nodded. He knew that, but he thought it was best to let his father talk.

 _“it was before you and Mom got together, right?”_   Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Quite.  In fact, Admiral Riker actually tried asking your mother out multiple times!”  Rene looked at his father in shock.

 _“No way!”_   Jean-Luc grinned.

“Ask your brother about it. Better yet, ask the Admiral.”  Rene’s eyes glinted.

 _“I will!  So Dad....will you speak at commencement?  Please? It would...it would mean a lot to me. I mean, I know no one would know I was your son, but...”_   Jean-Luc sighed.  Honestly, he could never say no to Beverly when she looked at him with the same look in her eyes Rene had. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

 _“Not really.  And will you wear your uniform?”_   Jean-Luc glared at his son.

“Don’t push it.”  Rene smiled and they ended their call after Jean-Luc assured his son he would accept the call when Admiral Riker called to make the final arrangements for the commencement.  The only good thing was it gave Jean-Luc a reason to attend to watch his son graduate. With Rene using Howard, Jean-Luc hadn’t been sure how he would be able to attend without people questioning why. Jean-Luc sighed and glanced at the framed picture he had on his desk next to his monitor. 

“He’s so much like you, Bev.  I wish...”  He trailed off and wiped the tears from his eyes.  “I love you. I miss you so much.”  He pressed his fingers to his lips and then to Beverly’s face on the photograph from their wedding day before he rose to get himself another cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated not tagging it as Picard/Bev, but she's Rene's mother and she gets mentioned, so...yeah.


End file.
